My Prankin' Hero One Shot
by angelic13demon
Summary: "I'll always be there. Whenever you need me, I'll be there…" "…Why?" "…Because I'm in love with you." "You're in love with me?" He turned as red as his hair as he looked away with a nod. "Good... Because I think I'm in love with you, too." Just read.


**My Prankin' Hero**

**~ A George Weasley One Shot for xrosexwhitexrosexredx ~**

_**Character Information**_

Name: Allyson Rose

Age: 17

Year: Fred and George's year

House: Gryffindor

Looks: Long Blonde Hair, Big Green Eyes, Pale Skin, 5'9", Thin and Curvy Body

Personality: Friendly, Kind, Fun, Outgoing, Brave, Loyal, Funny, Stubborn, Spiteful, Sensitive, Empathetic, Romantic, Good Listener, Lazy, Insecure About Her Appearance

Likes: Music, Animals, Reading, Writing, Parties, Nighttime, Taking Walks, Roses, Chocolate, Fashion

Dislikes: Bugs, Spiders, School Work, Stuck Up People

Friends: Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Fred, George, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Ron

Crush: George (Well, DUH!)

_**Story Begins!**_

_**~ Allyson's POV ~**_

"Okay, now that that's done, where to now?" I asked my friends as we walked out of Flourish & Blotts.

Fred and George looked at each other with those identical smug looks that I've grown to love. "TO GAMBOL AND JAPE'S," they yell, throwing their fists in the air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave heavy sighs. You know the kind that says 'oh boy, here we go again'. I simply closed my eyes and shook my head lightly with a small smile on my face.

Just thinking about the twins' love for pranks made me smile. They always had something up their sleeves and whenever they had a new one or a new target they always made sure I had the best seat to watch it unfold. They were just great and I loved them to death, well maybe one more than the other. Unlike pretty much everyone I have always been able to tell the two apart. George was much more sweet and caring, plus he always seemed to be there when I needed him.

"Hey Allie! You coming or what?" asked/ yelled Fred, as everyone started off towards Gambol and Jape's.

I shook my head and smirk. "Nah, I don't think I will."

Fred and George looked at her with the best teary hurt face they could muster, which was actually very convincing. "But we thought you loved us?" they said in that crazy twins speaking at the same time deal. No offence intended to twins out there.

We looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing, while the others rolled their eyes at us and mumbled something about being so weird or something like that.

"Anyway, you coming?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I have to go get Shadow before Magical Menaggerie's closes. And it's already…CRAP! It's 6:15! Oh shit! I'll meet you at GJ's! Bye!"

And so I ran with George yelling after me. "Do you need me to help ya?"

I shook my head. "No! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!"

He rolled his eyes and went after the others as I ran to pick up my owl.

_**~George's POV~**_

I walked into the prank shop, instantly spotting my brother.

"They got anything new for us?"

Fred turned to me and nodded happily. "Yup, a few thing. Not much, but that never stopped us before." He smiled mischievously.

I mimicked smile and said, "Very true, brother." We both laughed.

"Anyway, did you tell her?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stopped laughing with a large blush spread across my cheeks and shook my head rapidly.

Fred sighed and said, "You've got to tell her sooner or later."

I sighed this time. "I know, I know. But what if I tell her and it ruins our friendship?"

"That's just a chance you'll have to take."

I glare at him. "You know, I really hate it when you make sense." He smirked. "But that still leaves one problem." He groaned. "Whenever I try to tell her I choke, worse than Ron when he tries asking a girl out."

"HEY!"

I glared. "Shut it, Ronny."

He glared at me.

Hermione looked at me with sad eyes. "You just need to tell her straight out. Be honest."

I sighed yet again. "I'll tell her before school starts."

Harry rolled his eyes at me. "You said that last year."

"And the year before that," stated Hermione.

"And the year before that," Ron agreed.

"And the year before tha-"

I threw my arms up in the air and exclaimed, "I get it! I've been saying I'll tell her every year since first year but I never do!" I sat on the floor indian style and put my head in my hands. "I'm such a wimp…" I whispered.

Fred put his hand on my shoulder. "Bro, you're no wimp. You just need to do it."

I sighed. 'Crap…'

_**~Allyson's POV~**_

"Crap! Two minutes left!" Just then I burst through the doors at Magical Menaggerie's. "Thank God!"

I heard giggles from the counter to my left. "Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Allie?"

I playfully glare at the raven haired girl behind the counter. "Shut it, Robin."

She giggled and bit more before stopping. "I'll go get Shadow for you."

I smiled brightly. "Thanks, Rob."

She waved me off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm a saint." Please note the sarcasm.

"Thank you, Saint Robin." More sarcasm. We burst out laughing.

After the laughter died down, Robin walked into the back to get my owl. A second later she returned.

"Alright, there's no problem with old gal. It's just that… for lack of better term, she's old. So no over usage of this poor girl, ya hear?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I won't. By the way, when did you turn southern?"

She playfully glared at me. "Oh shush, Allie."

I took the cage that held my sleeping black and slightly gray owl. From her and smiled. "Thanks again, Rob. You always take great care of my little Shadow."

"It was no trouble. This old gal is always a pleasure to have around. Have a good school year and please don't cause trouble again, Allie."

I laughed. "I'll try. Take care, Rob." With that I exited the shop.

I heard her shout 'bye' behind me.

It was now about 6:38 at night. Opps, I kept her after hours. By this time the streets were oddly empty.

"Who, who." What?

I looked down at the cage in my hands. Shadow was starting to awake. I smiled. "Hey there, girlie. How'd you sleep?"

"Who, who, who!" Very well. Thank you.

I swear that's what she said or at least what it sounded like. "That's good." I looked up to the darkening sky and sighed. "God, I need to tell him. I don't think I can hide it much longer."

I look down at Shadow to see her rolling her eyes in a way I couldn't misunderstand it. She was saying, no duh.

I giggled. "I swear I've been around you too long. I almost understand everything you say." I looked back up at the now starry sky, thinking of a certain red-haired boy I really like, well possible love. I sighed. There was no way he could like me more than a friend. I'm just an average witch, nothing special.

_**~?'s POV~**_

There she is. God, why does she have to be so god damn beautiful and perfect? She's not getting away from me this time. I'll make sure of it. She will be mine and not that bloody Weasley's.

I pulled her picture out of my pocket and sigh…She will be mine…very soon…

_**~Allyson's POV~**_

"Who, Who! Who! Who!"

I stopped walking and looked at Shadow with questioning eyes. Then suddenly something wrapped around my waist and covered my mouth. I was yanked off my feet and into a dark alley. Shadow's cage flew out of my hands and onto the ground, where at contact the door flew off its hinges causes Shadow to fly out at full speed.

I screamed, but I couldn't be heard. Next thing I know, I was pushed up against the alley wall, hands above my head and feet barely touching the ground. My attacker put a hand under my chin and forced me to look into the eyes of the person I hate most…Draco Malfoy.

He smirked at me and removed his hand from my mouth to roam my side. "Miss me, babe?"

I growled. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

His smirk grew large, if that's even possible. "I don't think I will." He laid his head on my neck, nuzzling and smelling it. "You don't know how longer I've waited for this." His grip on my wrists tightened. "How about we have a little fun?"

I glared at him. "Never you asshole. How about you let me go and never come near me again? Or better yet, go drown yourself in the Black Lake?"

He pressed up against me harder. "Oh feisty, aren't we? Come on, I know you like me so you can stop playing hard to get."

I was kind of scared at this point, but I held my ground against the younger yet stronger wizard. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Never…," he whispered, as he began unbuttoning my jeans. I started screaming, but Draco silenced me with a quick spell. I tried to fight him off, but he hit me in the head. Slowly my world started turning black. When I was almost unconscious, I heard a faint sound of wings and Draco mutter something along the lines of 'bloody bird'.

The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was a familiar voice say, "Let go of Allyson!"

_**~?'s POV~**_

After seeing Malfoy holding Allyson, my blood started boiling. I punched him in the jaw, sending the bastard flying in the opposite direction.

I grabbed Allyson and gentle laid her against the wall. Seeing her like that made me even more pissed.

Draco got to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for that, Weasley!"

"And you'll pay for trying to rape Allyson!" I growled. We drew our wands, but it was a matter of seconds before we were fist fighting. It took about ten punches to beat Malfoy. He fell to the ground with a thud. I sighed, walking over to pick Allyson up.

_**~Allyson's POV~**_

I blinked rapidly trying to rid the spots from my vision. I looked up at George, who was carrying me.

"…George…,"I whispered.

He looked at me, wide eyed. "Allyson! Are you alright? You had me so worried!" He hugged me in his arms. I started crying. He stopped and sat down with me in his lap. He pulled me to his chest with his arms tight around me as if I was going to disappear any second. He stroked my hair softly, while rocking me back and forth. "It's alright, Allie…It's alright. I'm here. You're okay." We sat there for a few minutes, me crying into his chest and him calming me down.

When I finally stopped crying, George pulled me closer and stood up. "Come on, Mum and Dad are probably getting worried."

I nodded as he walked off carrying me bridal style. "George?" I asked.

He looked down at me, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

His smile widened. "You're welcome."

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked.

His smile faded and he looked away. "When you didn't come to Gambol and Jape's, I had a feeling something was wrong and when Shadow came flying to me I knew my suspensions were right. So I followed her to you."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "How is it that whenever I get into trouble you always show up to save me?"

George stopped moving and gently set me on my feet. He held me at arm's length and we stared at each other. Then suddenly his lips were on mine in the sweetest, most breath-taking kiss ever. I kissed back almost instantly. We soon pulled away, breathing heavily from lack of oxygen. Our arms were still wrapped around each other and our foreheads were resting against each other's.

George leaned in next to my ear. "I'll always be there. Whenever you need me, I'll be there…"

I looked at him. "…Why?"

He looked deeply into my eyes. "…Because I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened. "You're in love with me?"

He turned as red as his hair as he looked away with a nod.

I gently took a hold of his chin, turning his face so he was staring straight at me. "Good... Because I think I'm in love with you, too."

He was shocked at first, but after a second he broke out into an ear to ear grin. He then picked me up and started spinning me around. "Thank god! I thought you would never like me the way I like you!"

I giggled. "Of course, I would."

He set me down again and kissed me with all the love and tenderness he possessed. Suddenly, we heard clapping, making us separate and look over to see Fred, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. My face turned bright red. They were all smiling at us.

Harry threw his arms in the air and shouted, "Finally!" That caused Hermione and me to burst into a fit of laughter.

Fred, George, and Ron just rolled their eyes. "Well, we better head back before mum has a cow."

We all nodded and started walking off together. Everyone one was slightly ahead of me and George. We kept sneaking glances at each other and smiling. We couldn't help it.

"Okay, cut it out love birds. Shesh, you've only been together for a few seconds and you're already driving me up the wall!"

We couldn't help but laugh at poor, dramatic Fred.


End file.
